


To The Republic

by nonsensic



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Bounty Hunters, F/M, Jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonsensic/pseuds/nonsensic
Summary: Princess Yue of Alderaan is sent on a diplomatic mission to Jedha, a powerful trading world, to negotiate the city states' joining the Republic Senate. Katara and Aang, two Jedi Knights sent as protectors for the ambassador, go on an adventure across the stars as two bounty hunters and their nameless employer are hot on their heels. Not everyone is so happy for Jedha to join the bureaucratic Republic, preferring it to remain open game for anyone with the biggest guns and the biggest appetite for business.
Relationships: Katara/Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 4





	To The Republic

Patience.

Diplomacy was the battleground of the Republic. After thousands of years in conflicts and uprisings and empires, the dust had finally settled. Now the new frontline was drawn in the court of law and in the office of the Senate.

Power feeds power and calls for more of it. The Republic was no different. The Jedi were in no position to deny them their pleasure. 

Somehow- after millennia of history, action and decision- they had ended up in this very moment. Katara was waiting in a little sitting room, staring out the window wall that looked out to the great mountain ranges basked in the setting sunlight. Here she was, patiently waiting for her mission to begin. For the Senate's wishes to be fulfilled.

Aang paced back and forth in front of her. He stared at the ground with his brow furrowed in serious thought. She could sense his restlessness. There was more at stake than could ever be predicted.

The ambassador was a princess. Alderaan had many princesses, what with all their great families but this one was going to stay in the limelight for quite a while. Trading colonies and contract negotiations were of no true interest to either of the young knights but Katara was quick to understand how interested the council was in this particular mission, going above and beyond to ensure there was a level of direct involvement from the Order. Neither the council nor their masters had been too open on the why.

A man in an elegant blue uniform entered the empty room.

“Your Graces, Princess Yue will see you now.”

The two of them turned to him and stood up. It wasn’t customary to call a Jedi without the rank of master ‘Your Grace’ but there was little given time to correct the man. They left the room and walked through the elegant pearl white halls of the palace.

Everyone was beautiful. Everyone was perfect. Nobody was badly dressed or sad or even bored. Everybody was busy as they gracefully passed them through the corridors, greeting the man they were following if they happened to know him.

Alderaan was the strangest of places. Katara never found the charm in it. Such a perfect place in such an imperfect world. It felt like, since everyone on Alderaan was happy and rich, they tried to pretend the rest of the galaxy didn’t exist. It was hard to preserve utopia while involving yourself in conflict.

They reached a door and the man tapped in a code to the door. A soft bell toned and the door slid open quietly. He stepped to the side and motioned for them to enter the room. Katara and Aang looked at each other. Now or never.

They walked into a series of rooms that were obviously someone’s private chambers. There was a large balcony to the left that overlooked the same mountains and the gardens below the first room was an office with large desks and meeting tables and a lounge in the corner. A few steps on the right led to a room covered by curtains, obviously the private quarters. Everything was an elegant silver with an accent of the same pearly white.

Service droids stood at every corner, some of them doing basic chores. There were many aids and officers rushing around discussing random things and packing big computers and data packs into boxes. 

Aang and Katara stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. From behind them, the officer who had led them here walked over to the curtains, poked his head in, said something, then walked inside.

A minute later the curtains were drawn and a small posse emerged from the room. 

Among the group was one younger woman. She was incredibly beautiful, her face radiating with a peaceful kindness. Her eyes were so fiercely blue that it was the only thing Katara could understand about her, the rest was lost, normal. White dress, dark skin, many friends. But the lady stared back with her. She was trying to tell something to her before they even met, Katara could feel it.

She stepped down into the first room and walked over to the pair. 

  
  


“The Jedi knights, your Highness,” declared a woman standing next to her, “Her Highness, Princess Yue of Alderaan.”

Katara and Aang bowed low.

Yue bowed her head.

“It is a great honor, Princess Yue,” said Aang, smiling, “My master always told me great things about the Alderaan families. My name is Aang and this is my companion Katara.”

“I am so happy to hear it, Aang. I’m sorry this had to be so last minute but your council insisted I travel with a Jedi. Though I am not sure why. I’m sorry to say you might find this trip to be extremely boring.”

“Don’t you worry, your highness,” said Katara, eagerly, “We will do whatever needs to be done. No task is too small.”

The princess smiled.

“We are almost ready, Princess,” said the woman, “In a few minutes the ship will be loaded with this cargo and we can be on our way.”

“Thank you, Lady Organa,” said Yue without looking away from Katara, “You all can go along to the ship now. I’ll only be a few minutes. Would you mind staying?” she asked the two.

They both nodded and followed Yue onto the balcony. She sat and looked out onto the heavenly scene. Despite the height of the balcony and the location of the palace, there was no wind or external noise invading inwards. It seemed discreetly protected.

“So, are you ready for your mission, Princess?” asked Aang

“I have been ready since before it began, years ago,” She said pensively, “Why are you really here?”

“Your- your highness?” stuttered Aang in a confused tone, “I don’t understand.”

“No, maybe not. But take it from my point of view: this mission was an internal matter of the diplomatic office here on Alderaan. The moment our government reports it to Coruscant, everyone wants to stick their hands in it. The courts, the Senate itself, multiple Core World senators and even the Diplomatic Corps tried to hijack me. I was clever enough and well guided by my peers to decide on postponing the official statement to the public and the Senate until the very last moment.”

She waited a moment still not looking away from the mountains but both Jedi could sense a desire for confrontation inside of her.

“And now,” she continued, “Almost inexplicably, the only body within the Republic that was able to succeed in that hand sticking- if you will- was the Jedi council. An authority, if you will allow me to speak so bluntly without offending you- that is historically infamous for their abuse of power within this government.”

Katara looked at Aang with distress but he was simply staring at Yue in an awkward shock.

“This would not have anything to do with Kyber crystals, would it?”

“Kyber crystals, Princess? Like lightsaber crystals?” asked Aang.

Yue turned and looked him right in the eye, “Don’t you find it curious? That four days before my mission to negotiate Jedha’s candidacy for a position in the Senate, the Jedi Order secures a seat at the table? Jedha, a place famous for its trade in multiple wares. And also famous for its church which coincidentally worships- well, I can let you fill in the blanks, Jedi Aang.”

The silence was invasively deafening.

“Your Highness,” whispered Katara, “I promise we are only here to protect you. The Jedi are ambassadors for peace. Your diplomacy is to our benefit.”

“Yes, that is what I am afraid of, Katara. What benefit?”

Yue was looking into Katara like she herself was able to read her emotions. Katara had been caught so off guard by the accusation that she was sure that her face was revealing more than she preferred or knew. No part of her actually believed the Council would keep this a secret from her but the very idea had been sprung on her so suddenly that it had planted the tiniest seed of doubt in her. 

“I know I don’t seem like much, but I am more than you know. Let your council know that. Let your masters be aware. I trust you both, from what I can tell you are not lying and truly believe in your Order’s integrity. But let the other Jedi know I will not be messed with and I will expel you from this entire operation at a moment’s notice if need be.”

Katara hesitated, then frowned and stood to a quiet attention, “I understand, Princess Yue.”

“Good,” she got up and walked towards Aang who was obviously in a silent distress, “I am so sorry for that, but you must understand. This is the first true work of my lifetime. I have to stand my ground.”

“I know, your highness,” whispered Aang to the floor. The three of them walked out of the balcony and the chambers to the corridor. The rest of the short journey was very silent as the Jedi walked behind their new ward. 

Katara could feel Aang sensing something from the Princess. Regret, conflict. She felt sorry for her words but was trying hard to justify them. As hurt as they both felt neither Aang nor Katara could truly accuse her of any wrongdoing. She was no Jedi. How could she trust complete strangers with her life’s work?

The day had only begun.

\-------

Patience.

There is no need for conflict. An aggressive balance is unnecessary when a balance of compromise and conversation can prevail.

Patience.

There is no need for impulse. Concentrated meditation will allow for true instinct to lead, letting the Force make the decision with the mind.

Patience.

A moment of inaction may save lives. Compulsion cannot be allowed to control.

The day was clear. The great mountains surrounding the citadel were snow capped and visible for miles. The garden trees surrounding the landing platform swayed violently in the high winds.

Katara was in a low stance, her arms poised and her legs spread apart. Aang stood with a single defensive shoulder towards the other side where imminent danger awaited. His staff was tucked neatly behind his right arm and gripped tightly. Katara had not yet touched her hilt.

On the other end, were two figures, one in full armor and the other in barely anything protective at all. The woman was fully clad, faceless and fearless. The boy was skinny and seemed very unimpressed by the two Jedi quietly staring them down. On his shoulder rested a long black sword.

Katara could tell it was made of a vibroblade design by the thin silver edge.

The woman did not look so bored. There was a sense of ‘predator’ from her that was trying to match Katara’s. Her hands were delicately sat on both her holsters. It was obvious to Katara though that her heartbeat and her thoughts were racing. She could feel the lady’s eyes darting back and forth between her and Aang. Waiting for a possible attack.

Finally, the young man spoke but not to them, “Princess Yue! They didn’t tell me you were gonna be so ridiculously hot.” He laughed quietly to himself while staring behind Katara’s shoulder.

Yue stood paralysed a few steps back from her protectors. Her face was filled with fear. Katara didn’t even need to look.

“That’s enough, whoever you are. Let us get to our ship and we’ll leave you alone.” Katara stayed perfectly still, barely opening her mouth as she projected her voice along the platform.

The woman giggled almost inaudibly, “Oh, I don’t think so.”

“Yeah,” sighed the man, “I’m sure you’ve got your job to do or whatever but so do we. And I wanna get paid in full which means no roadtrip for the sweetheart.”

“No,” stated Aang in a determined, clear voice, “We are on a diplomatic mission and you are in our way. Please step aside. We will not incite any violence but we will protect ourselves from you.”

The man rolled his eyes half way through Aang’s speech. He seemed deeply unimpressed by the delay, “Come one, you Zabrak egghead, hand the girl over or get a move on. I’ll kill you if you want it that badly.”

“This can go much easier if you simply comply,” declared the woman in a dry tone. She stepped forward and her hands gripped her blasters a bit more.

There was a moment of stalemate. Katara watched both her opponents intently as Aang closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Katara did not turn around, “Princess Yue, stay behind us.”

She nodded, never taking her terrified eyes away from her attackers.

“Okay, I’m getting tired of this. What the hell can two kids do anyway?” The man took his blade in both his hands and made his way forward. The lady drew her blasters slowly.

“Don’t underestimate these creeps. They pray one minute and cut your head off the next.”

He shrugged, never looking away from the princess, “Long live peace, I guess.”

The woman began to open fire. Shot after shot, flew out towards them.

Without warning, Aang jumped in front of Katara and Yue, pushing out his staff and spinning with incredible speed. The blaster fire sprung off it, leaving a dangerous scent of smoke on the staff. The blasts didn’t cease and Aang never held his staff. His fingers barely touched it as it swung around to block every attack.

At the same moment, Katara sprinted around Aang on his left side to meet the man. As she ran with all the speed she could muster, her hilt flew off her belt and into her hand. A long string of blue energy sprung out of it like a snake. It snapped against the ground, leaving a burn mark and sparks. The young man’s eyes grew large as he watched that scene come barreling towards him. He held fast and rooted his legs in the ground.

The blue whip flew through the air and wrapped itself around the low part of his blade. He gritted his teeth and ripped the sword away from her.

Katara slid past him and turned back. He swiveled around to meet her, sword above his head and aimed at her. She slashed her whip back to him. He deflected the attack. The edge of the whip was sliced off, then grew back a second later. There was a pause as the two paced around each other. The whip hummed and burned through the metal floor. 

She caught a glance of Aang. He and the woman were much closer now. She was blocking most of his advances. One of her pistols was on the floor. Random blasts escaped from the other at any moment she believed she could get away with it. Katara noticed that they were slowly turning, giving the woman an opening at Yue. She could sense the warrior was eyeing her for an opportunity.

Katara slashed at the swordsman a few times, with a few well aimed punches into the air, sending ripples across the space between them and impacting on her opponent. Nothing did anything worthwhile. The boy was much too agile, with speeds that Katara couldn’t achieve even with the Force.

She grimaced at him in frustration. He stole a moment of arrogant triumph. Katara stole that moment back by turning towards his partner and stretching out her arm, gnarling her fingers like there was something to grab.

She reached out. Breathe.

The woman let out a cry as her body was jerked backwards through the air a few meters before she could attack the princess. Aang sprinted after her as she powered through it and got back up. While she kneeled, Aang skidded to a halt in front of her. He put his staff near her throat. From the end of it, there extended a slim yellow blade, no longer than a foot and a half. It didn’t hinder her from retaliating. Aang was knocked to the ground as she ducked and kicked her leg out and made contact with his calves.

Katara made her way quickly over to Aang. The young man chased her. He broke off and she realised that he was obviously going for Yue who was still standing at the front door to the landing pad in a daze. 

_ Calves,  _ thought Katara. She flicked out her blade and the whip made deep contact with the man’s legs. He yelled and hit the ground.

Katara turned back around to watch as Aang kicked up from the ground, sending his opponent’s last blaster flying through air. For a moment he floated above the floor. Then he shifted and rose up, standing up straight and landing his feet back on the floor.

The bounty hunter backed up and raised her arm. With her other hand she pressed a button and a burst of fire erupted from her wrist, raging towards Aang.

Katara screamed his name.

Aang slammed his staff into the ground with both hands. The fire split around him, leaving him untouched. Something was tugging at Katara’s gut. She turned and saw the man still pinned to the ground but pulling out a small pistol from his clothes as he stared intently at Yue. She was looking on to Aang in horror, most likely believing she was about to witness his burning death.

“Yue! The ship! Now!” Katara shouted as she pulled at the pistol. It flew through the air and she sliced it in two with a flick of her whip. She shook her head as she watched the man glare at her from the floor. Katara turned and ran over to join Aang as he ran after Yue to the ship’s boarding elevator.

She looked at Aang, “Ready for some team work?”

He laughed, “Always!”

They turned quickly to face the warrior woman still hot on their heels. She slowed down but it was useless. The two of them grounded their feet and pushed their arms out with all their might. 

She was sent across the platform with such ferocity that she hit the wall on the other side and her helmet slipped off. The two lay slumped on the floor.

Aang tugged at Katara’s robe as he ran towards the ship.

A few minutes later, they were all loaded onto the vessel and landing gear was grinding its gears as they began to take off. 

Katara turned to the princess sitting at the front of the desk in the ship’s meeting room.

“Well, Princess. Say goodbye to Alderaan, we’re just getting started.”

“Are you alright?” asked Aang.

“I- who could have done this?” Yue whispered through shaking breaths.

“A good question,” he admitted, “Probably someone who isn’t going to benefit from our mission as much as the Republic.”

“They must be from Jedha. We know not all the leaders were in agreement over the negotiation.” Katara sat next to Yue and placed her hand over hers on the table. Yue looked up to her with so much distress in her eyes.

“I thought- I thought this would be very different. We haven’t even left Alderann and...”

“And a minute ago you were saying sorry for wasting our time!” said Aang. The three of them laughed quietly. It was just between them. In the safe little room. There was nothing for a moment.

Aang put his hand on Katara’s shoulder, “I’ll tell the captain to make a pit stop. They definitely messed with the ship in some way. Maybe a tracker. What’s the nearest system?”

“No,” Katara said, “tell him to land somewhere on this planet, the closest city. No hyperspace travel. They might have tampered with the drive, we don’t want this ship…,” she glanced at Yue, “You know. Hurry! He’ll be taking off any second.”

Aang rushed out of the room.

“Yue, this deal is going to go great. I can feel it,” assured Katara.

Yue smiled calmly, “You mean it?”

“I’m a Jedi. I always mean it.”

“I have worked,” she stressed with a pause as she stared into Katara’s eyes, “So. Long. for this. Almost two years of unofficial negotiations. Whole terabytes of trade records, deals, treaties, laws and their amendments. And we haven’t even started writing up the personalised contracts.”

“And now it’s time for it all to pay back.”

“Jedha could change the galaxy.”

“You could change the galaxy, princess. And I won’t let anything get in the way of that,” swore Katara.

“Thank you, your grace,” she smiled softly to Katara. She laughed back at her.

“No, I’m just a knight. But thanks.”

“Oh, you still have those trials, correct?”

“Yes, one day,” nodded Katara.

“Well,” pondered Yue, “I bet this mission will count as 3 whole trials by the end of it.”

The two of them laughed together.

“I don’t know if I’m that lucky. But I would certainly hope so.”

On the inside, Katara was more nervous than she was letting on. This was an unbelievable turn of events. Within moments of the mission actually starting, there had been an issue that could have altered intergalactic political relations for decades. Whoever had sent two assassins for the princess obviously was very prepared to also start a war over it. 

She had no idea how to correctly report this to her masters. Anything too on the nose and at best they would be given a master to follow around. At worst, they would be permanently excluded from the mission and sent back home.

And Katara could not take Yue’s last words out of her head. It felt more like a taunting proposition of a challenge. ‘Will you play the game?’ 

Absolutely and win, thought Katara.

She could hear the judgments of a thousand masters before her shunning such thoughts but Katara was so sure her determination to follow this path was not only right but absolutely vital for everyone involved.

She couldn’t take it anymore, “Excuse me, princess. You should stay with your aids. They can keep an eye on you while I go take care of a few things.” 

She rose from her seat, Bowed graciously with her hands in an intricately formed fist. Yue bowed her head. Katara left and rushed off to her room.

When she arrived, the door slid shut behind her. She rested on it for a moment to catch her breath. Then, she slid down and crawled to the centre of the floor and closed her eyes.

Patience.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda experimental and will most likely just be a few cool chapters of things happening. just for fun, you know? lemme know if you dig it.


End file.
